Mes poings ne suffisent ils pas?
by ThomaF
Summary: J'ai tout donné pour mon unique objectif sans jamais réussir. Est ce qu'au moins ça en a valu la peine?


**Hello ! Voilà mon premier texte sur l'univers de My Hero Academia (qui, évidemment, ne m'appartient pas). J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

Vingt ans de ma vie ont été inutiles, et c'est devant ce verre de grenadine que je m'en rends compte. Nous sommes tous les deux fait de rouge, lui de son colorant, ainsi que de ses arômes, moi, de mon feu et du sang que j'ai versé. Mais le feu qui m'entoure est bien différent de ma volonté : il ne me consume pas.

A mes onze ans, j'avais décidé que je serais le plus fort de tous les héros. Et je m'y tins : entraînement quotidien de quatre heures, qu'il vente, pleuve ou neige, régime alimentaire strict — la grenadine étant mon seul plaisir sucré —, études poussées sur tous les sujets possibles, et tout ça dans mes temps libres...

J'ai donné vingts ans de ma vie à mon objectif. J'ai eu de véritables résultats, je suis allé à la plus grande des écoles de héros, Yuei, où j'ai brillé : j'ai été dans les meilleurs, et j'ai toujours surpassé élèves et même professeurs. Sauf...

À Yuei, le premier jour, entrée en matière directe, il nous avait été demandé d'affronter un robot d'une dizaine de mètres et de le détruire le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il n'endommage trop l'environnement une mise en situation classique et intéressante. Demandant à commencer, je m'étais occupé du robot, en faisant fondre ses jambes pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper ni causer des dommages collatéraux sur une trop grande surface, puis j'ai fait fondre ses bras pour l'empêcher de riposter. Puis, je l'avais fini d'un poing de flammes dans ce qui semblait contrôler le robot. Tout cela en trente secondes, et sans aucun dégât extérieur. Ce fut un succès total, et même le professeur principal en avait été choqué. J'étais fier, confiant, et heureux. Puis, ce fut au tour d'un autre garçon de ma promotion, pendant que les autres élèves venaient me parler et me féliciter. Et soudain, un énorme bruit s'était fait entendre : le robot venait de se faire littéralement écraser par l'autre élève d'un coup de poing il n'était plus qu'une large boite de conserve cabossée, qui, en s'étalant au sol, avait ravagé quelques habitations autours et tout cela en moins de cinq secondes. Je venais de rencontrer All Might.

Ma main droite chauffe le verre de grenadine, qui se met à bouillir. Je lâche le verre. Il refroidira en attendant.

All Might avait fait son entrée en même temps que moi, et il fit dès lors ce que jamais il n'arrêta : il me surpassa.

Pourtant, quand nous nous étions croisés sur le chemin, moi sortant et lui entrant dans le terrain d'entraînement. Je ne lui donnais que très peu de crédit. Et pourtant, quand il en était revenu, il m'avait arraché sauvagement les honneurs avec un énorme sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire méchant ou condescendant, je le savais et je le sais toujours, mais ce sourire de bonheur et de courage forcé. Je le hais depuis ce jour-là. J'avais déjà donné quatre ans de ma vie à l'entraînement pour ne pas subir de défaite ou de désillusion...

Alors j'avais redoublé d'efforts. Ce n'était plus quatre, mais bien huit heures d'entraînement par jour, dont six d'exercices physiques pour supprimer l'avantage que son alter offrait. Et je croyais en moi, puisque, de son coté, il semblait trop confiant dans ses compétences.

Je n'avais pas réussi. Il fut major de notre promotion, et j'en fus le second. Alors, ce ne fut plus huit heures mais bien douze que je consacrais à m'entraîner chaque jour, sacrifiant mon sommeil pour toujours.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas plus réussi que précédemment... Il avait été nommé alors héros numéro un, et moi second. Après dix ans d'entraînement et de travail acharné, je n'avais jamais pu le surpasser...

Je suis toujours le second, lui le numéro un, et ce sera toujours le cas... Je brise le verre de grenadine de colère. Celui-ci s'étale sur le comptoir, et le barman vient nettoyer rapidement.

Je ne dois pas abandonner, pas après tant de sacrifices... mais, en même temps, puis-je vraiment le dépasser... ? Ma tête bourdonne et chauffe d'un tel mélange de peur et de frustration... Aujourd'hui encore, il vient d'être élu héros numéro un, et moi, une nouvelle fois, le second, alors que je m'entraîne, je le sais, plus que lui, que je travaille dans mon département de héros, je le sais, plus que lui, alors que je me concentre, je le sais, plus que lui... Je le hais.

— Désolé pour le verre.

Ne suis-je pas comme cette grenadine qui, aussi rouge qu'elle puisse être, ne sera jamais aussi rouge et pure que le vin ? Est-ce juste impossible que je surpasse All Might et son alter ? Je...

— Donnez moi une bière, s'il vous plaît.

Finis les entraînements, fini le travail acharnés, fini le régime alimentaire. Je ne vais plus perdre une journée de plus pour atteindre ce stupide objectif. Le temps perdu ne peut de toute façon pas être rattrapé. Alors, je vais profiter de chaque jour et je vais...

— Les bières ne vont pas vous aider à devenir le héros numéro un, vous savez ?

Je me retourne, des flammes de colère et de rage dans les yeux. Je serre les poings de colère. J'ai toujours su me contenir, mais certains moments ne sont pas propices à la patience. Je suis prêt à enfoncer mon poing dans le visage de la personne qui vient de me signifier cela quand je remarque que c'est une jeune fille de dix-neuf ans, qui boit tranquillement dans un verre de grenadine quasiment gelé, en regardant le mur derrière le comptoir, et qu'elle me dit tout cela avec un sourire en coin.

Je me contiens, je ferme mes poings très violemment, et je retourne face à la bière que le barman vient de me servir. Elle se tourne vers moi pour me parler.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le célèbre héros se mettre à la bière, et abandonner son célèbre régime alimentaire. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes un modèle de volonté, et vous comptez craquer ce soir ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je la regarde. Son regard est violent de sincérité et vide de méchanceté. Elle ne souhaite que mon bien, et je le vois. Mais ce soir n'est pas le bon. Je commence à sortir du bar, sans avoir bu la bière, mais en réglant quand même l'addition.

Dehors, il pleut. J'enrage d'autant plus. Je commence à me diriger vers mon dojo quand...

— Je vous aime.

C'est comme recevoir un coup dans le ventre. Je m'arrête sans me retourner.

— Va aimer All Might comme les autres.

Je dis ça entre mes dents, en colère.

— All Might et moi ne sommes pas complémentaire. Il ne représente rien pour moi. Alors que vous m'êtes un modèle de volonté. Et je ne désire qu'une chose, c'est que, si ce soir vous étiez prêt à abandonner, je veux être votre pilier, même si cela n'est que pour cette nuit.

Je me retourne, je lui fais face et je lui hurle malgré moi.

— J'ai sacrifié vingt ans de ma vie ! Vingt putain d'années, tout ça pour finir encore et toujours dans son ombre ! Comment oses-tu me faire la morale, alors que j'ai tant sacrifié ? Pourquoi devrais-je tenir alors qu'il récolte encore tout et que je n'ai que les miettes ! Hein !? Je ne suis qu'un moins que ri...

J'ai la joue droite en feu. Elle vient de me gifler violemment.

— Tu es Endeavor, le héros numéro deux. Tu m'as sauvé la vie lors d'une prise d'otage, il y a trois ans. Tu as sauvé un nombre incalculable de gens. Te considérer comme un moins que rien serait signifier que ceux que tu as sauvés sont pires que des moins que rien. Alors, maintenant, tu vas te réveiller. Peut-être que, ouais, tu ne peux pas battre All Might...

J'ai l'impression de recevoir un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre. Je l'ai sauvée ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je...

Je réalise maintenant que je ne me souviens pas des personnes que je sauve, mais je me souviens seulement de leur quantité, dans l'espoir de _le_ dépasser. Mon département aide en moyenne une trentaine de personnes par jours, et je suis toujours responsable d'au moins la moitié.

Mais... je ne me souviens d'aucun des visages de ceux à qui j'ai sauvé la vie...

— Peut-être que tu ne le pourras jamais. Mais est-ce une raison pour abandonner ? Es-tu si faible ?

Je ferme les poings. Et les yeux.

— Tu t'es toujours débrouillé seul, et toujours tout affronté seul. Ce ne serait pas le moment de t'appuyer sur quelqu'un ? Laisse-moi être ton pilier... Ensemble, nous le battrons.


End file.
